Gotta be You
by yelyahme
Summary: Evil Lucy lied to Erza's boyfriend, Jellal. She said that Erza was cheating with her boyfriend, Natsu! And, she made some plan to make them apart and own Jellal... Jellal x Erza, and some Natsu x Lucy.


**Gotta be You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so there will be a lot of mistakes!  
><strong>**Lucy is an evil here and no offense for Lucy's fan.**

* * *

><p>Jellal was about to eat his breakfast when he heard his phone rang.<p>

[Hello? Who s this?]

[I m Lucy Heartfilia. I m Erza s friend. Can we meet?]

[For what? And..when?]

[I just want to talk with you. 6.30 pm. In the park near your house.]

Jellal glanced toward the clock. It s 6 o clock now, I have time 30 minutes left. [Okay. I ll come.]

[Thanks. See you]

[See you]

* * *

><p><strong>*Park*<strong>

**Jellal POV**  
>I've been waiting for 15 minutes but she hasn't come yet.<br>Why did she call me for?

"Hi."  
>Jellal heard a voice that he often hears.<p>

_'Oh there she is' _

"Sorry, I was late."

"No problem. It was only 15 minutes." He took a breath. "Well, what was the thing you want to talk to me?"

"It s about Erza."

As he heard the name of the girl he loves, he fastly say "Erza? What happened to her?"

**Lucy's POV.  
><strong>Hmm, looks like my plan will succeed.

"Erza? What happen with her?"

"Here. Look at this picture." She took out the picture out from her pocket and showed it to Jellal. "This girl looked like Erza, isn't she?" Lucy said as she pointed at the red haired girl on the photo.

"Uhm..Of course. It s Erza." Jellal swallowed and he squinted. "But..wait, Why did she hug that guy? And who's that guy?

"Its my boyfriend, Natsu. Looks like your girlfriend was cheating with my boyfriend." Lucy said as she faking her sadness.

"I can't believe it. No, no. Impossible."

"Well, you should take a look at this picture," She took out another pictures. "And this photo too."

What. The. Hell.

"You believe me now?"

"Arggh!" Jellal scratched the back of his head in his confusion.

_'Yes! It really succeed! He s mad! Yes!'_

"I wanna go home. Bye" Jellal turned as waved to dismiss the conversation.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, it stopped him. "I have a plan. Please listen to me for a while."

"What plan?" He turned, seemed curious.

"I know you re mad now, me too. It s hurt to see them like that. I want they feel like what we feel now."

"Yeah it s really hurt..." He stopped, "So, what's your plan?"

"You and me, must pretend like we re having an affair too. We must pretend that we re in a relationship behind them and they must know it."

"Are you crazy? She will be mad at me!"

"That's the purpose." Lucy smirked but Jellal didn't see it. "They need to feel what we feel now! Come on, Jellal! That s the only way to make them apart."

"..." Jellal didn't answer, he can't answer.

"They did, so why don't we?"

"..."

"Please?" Lucy begged one more time.

"Okay.."

"Yeay! Thanks Jellal!" Lucy jumped in her enjoyment.

**Jellal POV **

After I saw the first photo, I didn't believe it. But, the second photo and the next photos.. How would you feel when you saw the picture of your girlfriend kissed another guy?  
>Of course you would be mad! And your heart will be broken like mine, right?<p>

Without realizing it, I cried. A man crying? Really weird.  
>I need to wipe them fast!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>*****Next day***

Lucy came to Jellal s house.  
>"Wanna go with me now, Jellal? I heard Natsu and Erza went to a mall. We must go there!" Lucy suggested.<p>

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsurely.

"Of course"

"Okay, let s go!"

* * *

><p><strong>*At the mall*<strong>

Lucy tried to embrace Jellal but he avoid that.

"Jellal, remember. We re on a date now! We must act like we re really dating." Lucy warned.

"O..okay..."

Jellal, look at that restaurant!" Lucy pointed at an Italian restaunrant as she continued, "I m hungry. Let s go there."

"But I m not hungry." Jellal said, lazily.

"Pleasee?" Lucy begged.

"Okay..." He said lazily.

***At the restaurant***  
><strong>Erza POV <strong>

I'm with Natsu now. We were visiting a mall. I saw a lot of people were staring of us. They thought of us as an couple? But, the truth was we aren't and we would never! We were working now. Yeah. Me and Natsu are on a job as a spy. And we are stalking a kid called Wendy Marvell. Our target now. Wait.. Is it Jellal. With who he is? Lucy? What are they doing? They looked like they are ...Dating?

I went to their table.  
>"Hi, Jellal." I greeted and tried to hide my annoyance.<br>Natsu s with me.

"..and Lucy. What are you doing here?"

"We are-" "We are dating." Lucy cut before Jellal could answer.

"What?" Jellal asked in his surprisement, never thought that Lucy would go that far.

"What? Dating?" looks like Natsu is mad now.

"Sorry Natsu. But you re dating with Erza too, right? So you shouldn't get mad at me." Lucy said.

*Crash* Natsu punched Jellal but Jellal didn't dodge him even though he could and then, Natsu turned away in his disappointment and went away.

I want to punch Jellal too because my heart is terribly hurt. I m crying. I can t do anything, so I turned away from him and followed Natsu.

**Jellal POV**

"Arrggh..." I screamed in my pain as I saw Erza's tears...  
>She cried again because of my stupidity.<p>

"Jellal! Are you okay?" I could hear Lucy s asked me worriedly as she shook my body with her hands on my shoulder but I could see nothing.

It's _dark._

* * *

><p>"JELLAL!" He saw Lucy's face as he opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Where..is..this?" He said, haltingly.

You re in my house, Jellal. She stood beside the bed I am laying on.

Ouch.. why is my body so hurt?

"Jellal..."

"What happened to me?" I asked her.

"Lucy?" I asked again because she didn't answer me.

"uhm.. Can t you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I..."

"I'm so sorry, Jellal. I just wanna make our plan succeed. But somehow, I'm sure Erza is fine right now." She said to comfort Jellal.  
>And after he heard that Erza is fine. It made him feel so much better.<br>"Now, you must continue your sleep. Your condition isn t good, Jellal."

Because he still felt the headache, he accepted Lucy offer to continue sleeping there.

**Erza POV**

"Erza, don't stare at the window too much." I heard someone said, but I ignored.

I think the sky feels what I feel now. It's crying, just like me. I can't believe my best friend was dating with my boyfriend in front of me. Did she have a heart? Why? Was she dislike the fact that I'm close with Natsu? But, Natsu and I were already best friends before she came... I can't think more. I just can cry now. It's just too hurt.

I feel my phone is vibrating.

"Who called me?" I asked myself as I surprised when I saw the name, his name.

_...Jellal._  
>Sorry, Jellal. We can't talk..even my lips can't be opened. Please, disconnect the phone call...<p>

My phone is still ringing, why can't he disconnect it?

With all the power I have left, I disconnected the phone.

.

.

.

I just woke up, even in my dream, I cried too. What happened with me? Was it all because of Jellal? I think it s time to turn on my phone again.

...15 calls and 5 messages from Jellal, 5 calls from.. Natsu? And He sent me 10 messages. What was happened?  
>One of his messages said,<p>

From: Natsu

Can you meet me at the park? Today, 8 p.m. See you there, Erza?

Park? What will he do?

Why did he ask me to go to the park out of the blue?  
>Wondering what will he do, I wiped my tears and sipped the tea on the table inside my room. I walked to the mirror, looking at myself and how bad my eyes are right now.<p>

.

.

.

8 p.m at the Park.  
>There he is.<br>"Uhm.. Natsu?" Erza asked as she turned her head a little to the right.

"Erza! Finally you came. I wanna talk something to you." He said, he looked very serious when he was saying that.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Erza, I have a plan. It s about Jellal and Lucy.."

Natsu faintly smiled as he said.

_And with that, they went to Paris to find a place for a better life._

* * *

><p><strong>Care to review?<strong>

TBC.


End file.
